


Seven Days

by orphan_account



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham notices a mysterious new kid on his first day of school.</p><p>Within seven days, they become closer than they'd ever imagined.  </p><p>(au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. celestial being

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3. I fell in love with this website. 
> 
> I had originally posted this fic on wattpad under the name (parklovex3) and I thought that I'd give it a go and post here.
> 
> Cheers!

\---Monday---

/morning/

Graham Coxon shuffled in place as he anxiously awaited the first period school bell. It was his first day of school in Year 12. The wind was blowing with some feeling of uncertainty (at least that's how he had interpreted it). He adjusted his glasses which were starting to slip down his nose.

Graham had spent his six weeks of Summer holiday holed up in his room. He would either paint abstract work while contemplating his feelings as The Cure's _Head in the Door_ played on a loop or dicked around on his guitar. A summer well spent, he would think.

The sky was overcast, yet it calmed Graham's nerves. He momentarily closed his eyes and imagined himself sitting on the tiny, makeshift bridge he and his dad had constructed over a creek one Summer. People started to gather around the front of the school and he sat down on a bench to observe everyone.

People watching was his favourite pastime. He was fascinated with the way a person carried themselves and would try to guess their stories and where they came from. Others thought that he was bit odd for doing so, but he couldn't be bothered with what people thought of him. Sociability was definitely not one of his qualities, so he had to be creative with his thoughts, otherwise he would pass out of boredom.

Enter this Mystery Cherub (as Graham had temporarily named him); a pale, tall, and skinny kid with dark eyes, prominent cheek bones, and a fringed haircut. He had his blazer draped around his shoulder as his tie rustled with the wind.

Once he crossed Graham's line of vision, Graham instantly took a liking to him. He looked like no one he had ever seen before; luscious lips encasing a cigarette, long fingers holding it delicately as he took a drag. He seemed to be mis-placed as if he showed up to a school instead of a high-fashion photoshoot.

 _What's someone like that doing in Essex?_ Graham thought that he looked rather boring compared to him. He had brown doe eyes behind spectacles, soft facial features, and a "big schnoz".

He turned his attention back over to whom he had been looking at and saw that in one second, the kid dropped his cig and stubbed it out with his shoe. School staff must've been coming, because he had barely even started smoking it. He ran his hand through his hair and began walking towards Graham's direction.  Graham's utterly obvious staring caused him smirk lightly.

Graham was too enraptured by his angelic aura to realize that the smirk was directed to him. Once he came to his senses, the mysterious being had vanished.

 _This will be interesting..._ The bell rang, Graham gathered his belongings and proceeded to first period.


	2. a new friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting this kid was easier than Graham thought.

\---Monday---

/midday/

The first four periods seemed to be all a blur to Graham as he was intently focusing his thoughts on the Mystery Cherub.

The lunch bell rang and he began to wander aimlessly around the hallways. He didn't have friends anyway, so it was pointless for him to spend his 40 minutes in the school cafeteria whilst he could try to find a peaceful place to rest with his time.

He wandered out to the football field and sat in the tall grass that had yet to be trimmed. The wind played with his hair as he pulled at some of the grass roots. He was so isolated from everything and pretended that he was the only person in the world. That soothed him to no end.

He fished out some Newports from his pocket and lit one. Sighing, and thinking about how to approach cherub, he took a drag from the fag.

Shortly after eating the sandwich that his mum had packed him, the 5th period bell rang and he had to resume the rest of his classes.

 

* * * * *

 

Dismissal time. School let out. Graham kept his head down and stared at his brogues as they kicked papers, and other things you would expect to see on a school floor, around.

Once outside, he began his walk to home. Again, pulling out another cig, he lit it and continued to stride.

"You've got a light, old cock?" A voice Graham had never heard before, teased.

Graham was expecting to turn around and see some scuzzy low-life wanting to pick a fight. To his astonishment, it was cherub himself. Graham swallowed hard, almost inhaling his saliva, and cleared his throat. Desperately trying to act as smooth as he could, he reached into his pocket and tossed cherub the lighter.

"Ahhhhh..." the way he that once he caught the lighter made Graham bite his lip to stifle a whimper. "Thanks, mate!"

"Pleasure." Graham nodded.

"My name's Alex, if you were wondering... Alex James."

Graham said Alex a couple of times in his head before he could actually tell his brain to be normal and introduce himself. "Graham Coxon."

The boy shuffled up by Graham and he realized how tall Alex really was compared to him. He liked that. Plus, Alex may even be older than him, therefore mature.

"Graham. I like that name. Grahaaammm." Alex giggled. "I saw you starin' at me earlier. Any reason for that?" A smirk crept up on Alex's face, this time more prevalent than the one before.

Caught off guard by the sudden inquiry, Graham struggled to formulate a proper sentence. "I, I umm, just like to get acquainted with the, uh, demographics in which I will be spending a school year with is all. Ha ha." He laughed nervously, gnawing on his thumbnail. "In other words, I may have been looking at you to compare you to the majority of students. I don't really remember. I look at a lot of people in a day."

The truth was that he did remember, and he was staring because he thought Alex was fucking gorgeous (but he would've had to be insane to tell him that right when they first met).

"Oh? Okay. Well either way I'm flattered." Alex giggled some more and Graham finally joined along.

"So, where do you live? I just moved here from Bournemouth and I don't really know anyone yet... You were the first person I saw, and you seem interesting, so I thought I'd be your friend...?" Alex suddenly became a bit timid.

 _Bournemouth? No wonder he doesn't look like he's from here._ "Oh, yeah. Yeah. Umm, I live just a couple more blocks ahead on Acacia Drive."

"Mmm." Alex nodded his head.

"I'm surprised you even noticed me, let alone approached me. I'm not too good with people. Ha."

"You seem fine to me." Alex smiled.

"So... What school year are you in?"

"Year 13." Alex _was_ in fact older. _*Score!*_ Graham thought.

After the two boys got acquainted with each other, they neared Graham's house and parted ways once they got there.

"See you tomorrow, Graham!" Alex called. Graham waved, then once he turned away from him, blushed. His mind was still in awe that cheru- no- Alex would even think about conversing with him.

Graham climbed the steps to his room and locked himself in. He placed _Louder Than Bombs_ by the Smiths on his record player and began to sketch Alex out on a piece of paper. With a face, and a magnificent physique to complement it, he just had to draw him. Close-ups of his face, him smoking, statuesque poses- the drawings practically flew from left to right.

What started out as a few, harmless drawings, transcended into a full-on obsession. Graham had ran out of sketch paper when he stopped and noticed the enormity of what he had done. At least 40 sheets of paper lay in a pile on the floor.

He went through everything in his room to try to find somewhere to stash the mass of portraits. Finally, he unearthed an empty suitcase from underneath his bed and kept them all in it for now.

He sighed, safe in the knowledge that be had this secret collection of Alex that only he knew about.

He wasn't that "Alex obsessed"...

As long as nobody knew...

Oh god.


	3. two boys one umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining. Alex is wet. Graham has an umbrella.

\---Tuesday---  
/morning/

Graham woke up the next morning to rain pounding relentlessly on his window. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed for his glasses. After finally convincing his body to get out of bed, he went through his drawers and put on a dress shirt, fastened his tie, then threw a sweater on over it.  
Hopping downstairs, the smell of pancakes instantly filled his nostrils. 

"Mornin' Graham!" his mum, Pauline called from the kitchen. "Fancy yourself a pancake?"

Boy did he ever. Mum usually only cooked breakfast in the morning when she thought that Graham was in some kind of funk. He wasn't sad, he was just a bit dazed by the thought of Alex is all. 

Graham ate, then grabbed his lunch, book-bag, coat, and umbrella, and headed down the street to school.  
It was raining steadily for quite sometime as he began his trek.

All of the sudden, the wind picked up and it transformed into a "monsoon" (as Graham would put it). The wind almost knocked the umbrella out of Graham's hands thrice. He was walking at an angle where he was bent at the waist with his upper body slanted forward, just so he had the right aerodynamics not to be swept up in the wind.

"Aye!" a familiar voice called behind him. Graham turned around and instantly felt his heart start to flutter in his chest.

A drenched Alex James hurried up and huddled next to him underneath the umbrella. His hair was stuck to his forehead and water trickled down his temples.

"I hope you don't mind." Alex smiled gratefully while brushing his wet hair off of his forehead.

"No, no. Not at all." Graham said softly.

"I thought for sure I would have to walk all that way in the pouring rain. Just as I glanced up, I saw you. You just seem to be at quite the right place at the right time, huh? Well at least that's how it is with you and me..." Alex nudged Graham and gave a toothy smile. 

Graham looked down to avoid any awkward expression that he might give Alex. After all, he did look like a blushing idiot. 

Alex's body was flush against Graham's as they went on with their walk. He was shivering and felt dead cold, so Graham offered his warm hand for Alex to hold on to. Their was some hesitation between them. Graham had began to regret offering his hand, but just as he went to put it back into his coat pocket, Alex grabbed it and grinned thankfully. 

To Graham's utter surprise (and amusement) Alex took his warm hand and traced his cheek and jaw bones with with it. 

"I just had to, my face feels like it's going to fall off." Alex explained jokingly. 

Graham nodded as if it was something that normal people often did with someone else's hand. 

*****

The duo arrived at school just as the first period bell rang. Alex ruffled his hand through Graham's hair playfully and said "Meet you here under this tree when school lets out. Okay, Gra?"

Graham nodded and blushed. The only people who had ever called him Gra were his relatives. 

Delighted by the encounter he had with Alex, he felt all fuzzy and warm and practically skipped to first period. 

He couldn't wait to see that boy's face again.


	4. fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham confesses his thoughts about Alex.

\---Tuesday---

/evening/

 

It seemed like it took an eternity for the dismissal bell to ring. Time was the only thing preventing Graham from seeing Alex. Maybe he should tell him about the unkempt football field and they could meet up there for break and lunch. Too soon? Probably. Graham didn't want to come off sounding too pushy or desperate to hang out with Alex.

Oh well.

When school let out, Graham rushed to the front of the building. Just like he had ensured, Alex was leaning against the tree waiting for him. He had on aviator shades, even though it was overcast, and was smoking a fag. It was a flawless image that he was sure every girl fantasised about (hell, who was he kidding? he was sure that if Alex did anything as slight as pucker his lips in that moment, Graham would have popped a boner).

Struggling to keep his cool, Graham made his way over to Alex, trying as hard as he could not to go completely googley-eyed. Since when did he ever go crazy for another human like this? He was sure not too long ago that he would never feel this way about anybody.

"How are you? Are you okay? You look flushed." Alex asked, concerned.

 _Fuuuuuuckk_ thought Graham. "Uh... mhm. Fine. Yes, I'm fine!" _Nailed it._

Alex looked slightly worried, but didn't question him anymore. "Let's get a move on before it rains again." he gestured to the sidewalk.

Graham followed shortly behind and caught up to him.

"Ya know what? You should come to my house now. I created this ace bass-line and I've been dying to show someone besides my mum." Alex laughed.

"You play the bass?" Just the image of Alex playing the deep instrument was enough to make Graham jizz in his pants.

"Yeh, 'n I'm bloody good at it too." he smirked. "Do you play any instruments?"

Graham snapped out of his imagination once he realised he was being asked a question. "Oh, um, g-guitar. Yeah."

Alex's eyes lit up. "Brilliant! Maybe we could have a jam session sometime. What'd you think?"

Graham nodded profusely, then timidly stared at the ground. They walked a couple more blocks in silence as they smoked and then arrived at Alex's place of residence.

"This here is my humble abode." Alex gestured with his hands towards the home to convey the sense that it was Buckingham Palace or something.

Chuckling, he grabbed Graham by the wrists and lead him inside. "Mum?" he called. No answer. "She's probably at the store right now. Come with me!"

Graham followed Alex who was soaring up the stairs. He was at the top long before Graham even got to the staircase. Once up, he turned into the bedroom on the right and met face-to-face with Alex (more like face-to-chest though). Neither one moved, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, Alex's chin inches away from Graham's forehead. It seemed like it had went on for eternity, but was probably just a couple seconds. It was so odd, but he felt some sort of energy flowing between their bodies and was quite sure that Alex had felt it too. Alex shifted his weight from foot to foot then remembered "Oh! Right! The bass-line. I...I need to show you that. Mhm."

Their was a brief moment of displeasure for Graham once that closeness was broken up. He made his way to Alex's bed (not to be suggestive, but to just have a seat) and propped his back up against the wall.

Alex put the strap on and stood up while he thumped what sounded like the bass-line for "Blue Monday" by New Order. Graham was sort of hoping that Alex wouldn't stand up while he played for fear of loosing it. And Alex demonstrated exactly why Graham was afraid. He was swaying his hips around and his head back and fourth and _he looks like fucking sex!_  the younger boy thought.

Graham just nodded and acted as if Alex had no effect on him.

Finally, Alex sat down on a chair by his desk and acted more modest because he was about to play what he created. He started to use his palm to slap the thick strings, his thumb causing the strings to make a short, sharp sound. It sounded like something out of a RHCP song. **the song that he is playing is I Know by blur** Alex looked like he was in total bliss.

 _I bet he's good with his hands..._ Graham couldn't help to think. He wanted to slap himself as his thoughts wandered to the dirtier section of his brain.

When Alex was finished, he turned the amp off and slid the bass off of his lap. "So, do you think you could bring your guitar next time and you could jam to that?"

"Totally. That was bloody awesome!" exclaimed Graham.

"Mmm. Good." Alex smirked. "I'm glad you liked it, Gra." He got up and sat down on the bed, his thigh flush against Graham's. Graham gulped and just stared down at his own lap.

"Are you okay, Gra?" Alex pursed his lips and cooed.

Graham focused on his folded hands and marvelled at how smoothly Alex had slipped and intertwined his fingers with Graham's. He nodded his head in response to Alex's question. It seemed as if he always acted odd around him. Alex would frequently ask the emotional state of Graham.

The room was quiet as the two boys stayed like that. The nerve endings in Graham's fingers tingled and he started to fidget.

"Graham..." Alex breathed out. He held Graham's hands firmly.

Graham squeezed his eyelids tight and tried not to have a panic attack. "Alex. I... I can't do this anymore." Graham said in a barely audible voice.

"Do what Graham?" Alex's head resting on Graham's shoulder.

"I can't be your friend." Graham choked out. Alex raised an eyebrow. He sighed and separated himself from Graham. He was practically sitting on top of him before.

Graham's once rapid heartbeat began to decrease. He didn't mean to hurt the older boy's feelings. He observed Alex as he reached underneath his bed to pull out a bottle of chocolate vodka.

"What I'm trying to say is-" "No Graham. It's fine, you don't have to say anything. I know..." Alex interrupted then took a swig of the smooth liquid.

"Alex. No. That's, that's not what I'm trying to say." Graham bit his fingers and frantically tried to explain himself. "I can't be your friend because that's not how I think about you at all. I don't think I'm supposed to get turned on by my _friend_. I don't think that I'm supposed to fantasise about my _friend_ or find myself completely infatuated by them." Graham felt extremely relieved and also regretful that he had said anything. He thought for sure that Alex would kick his ass out of his home. His heart sank in his chest at the thought of never being able to talk to Alex again.

He watched a wave of emotions washed over Alex's face: shock, confusion, then understanding, and then something like... _lust_? That can't be.

"You've fantasised about me?" Alex asked in a steady but deeper voice. He placed the half empty bottle of vodka on his nightstand.

 _Who the hell wouldn't?_ Graham thought. "Um... yeah?" He scooted back.

Alex looked intrigued. This was all too weird for Graham. "What sort of things was I doing?" he queried.

"I don't know... Just st-stuff you'd imagine to find in an erotic novel..." Graham choked out.

"Like what, Gra?" Alex moved closer to Graham. Graham braced himself incase Alex wanted to punch him. At this point, Graham thought he'd better come clean. He wanted to tell Alex everything so that after Alex beat him up, he wouldn't regret keeping some things to himself for the rest of his life. "Let's just say that a cigarette wasn't the only thing that your lips were, um, surrounding." _Oh god_.

Alex moved unbearably close. A devilish smile appeared on his lips. He rested his hand on Graham's thigh and began to rub his thumb back and fourth on top of the jeans. "And did you like it?" His eyes looked darker than ever.

Graham nodded guiltily. Was this a test to see what Graham would do when faced with a situation like this? Was Alex joking?

"Hmm. Interesting..."The older boy bit his bottom lip.

Without warning, he pinned Graham up against the headboard. He wasted no time with getting on top of him. His legs on both sides of Graham's stomach. He pressed his forehead against Graham's, licked and pursed his lips, and asked huskily "Anything else that I did to you?"

Graham shook his head 'no' and Alex began to improvise. He started to stroke Graham's jawline with his fingers, his thumb tracing Graham's lips. Alex had this animalistic look in his eyes. He then would grind on Graham to try to arouse him. Rolling his hips in unison with the brunet, it worked. They both started to develop an erection.

Graham set his glasses on the nightstand, next to the vodka. "Surely you must be fooling me. Tell me that once you've killed me, you'll tell my family that I love them."

"Now why would I do that to such a precious little thing?" Alex didn't break eye contact with him as he unzipped Graham's trousers. Graham stifled a moan once his trousers weren't tightly pressed his cock anymore.

Alex tugged at the elastic part of the smaller boy's underwear playfully, inciting another longing moan from him. It was painful how badly his cock twitched and throbbed. Finally, after making Graham practically beg him to do something to his penis, Alex complied and pulled down his underwear.

Both of them gasped once Graham's privates were exposed. Alex took his finger and lightly (and expertly) traced Graham's genitals.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed doing this." Alex said, looking down at Graham's member somewhat nostalgically. He loosened his tie and brought his lips down to Graham's inner thigh and began sucking. Graham squirmed because that was **not** where he needed Alex's lips. Alex licked and sucked almost everywhere besides Graham's throbbing erection.

"Just get on with it. Pleeeeaase." Graham pleaded. He couldn't stand Alex's taunting foreplay.

Alex looked Graham dead in the eye and said "I'm going easy on you since it's your first time, you know. I want to make this memorable for you."

"Oh, believe me. I won't forget this." Graham leaned over to grab the bottle of vodka. He needed a few swigs, also, to calm down.

Alex's hands began to massage his hips and he felt his warm mouth suck at the base of his cock. He then started to lick the tip of his penis and rubbed it on the roof of his mouth. It was beyond dirty and unlike anything Graham had imagined.

Graham's cock was soon surrounded by Alex's velvety mouth. The younger boy let out moan after moan once Alex sped up the process. Alex didn't mind how loud he got.

"Mmmmm." Alex's voice would vibrate around his penis and push him closer to an orgasm. Graham's hands were entangled in the older boy's perfectly cut hair. His sweaty palms would mat it down to his head.

Just watching Alex, the Mystery Cherub, suck him off was enough orgasm fuel to last him his whole life. What were the odds that this would've happened to him? Just as Graham was wondering how they would've met if Alex hadn't asked for a lighter, Alex started to press his tongue on the underside of his penis. "A-A-ALEXXX! Uuuuuhh." Graham came and threw his head back in ecstasy crying out all kinds of expletives.

Alex swallowed all of his seed. He was surprised at Alex's ability to tolerate that stuff, but then again, Alex had probably done this many times before. Must've done. He was obviously skilled.

Alex collapsed besides Graham and whispered "My lovely, little Gra. You taste so good. So sweet." He wove his long limbs around Graham. "I was a bit rusty, but maybe I could practise more on you some other time..."

 _Some other time?_ Graham thought that he must've been in heaven and was united with a proper, promiscuous angel. He felt a warm peck on his cheek.

Alex breathed on Graham's neck they way that they were laying. They fell asleep, nuzzled comfortably together.


	5. just some quality male bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fakes being sick and spends a day at home with Graham.

\---Wednesday---  
/morning/

The only time when Alex looked more heavenly than he actually was was when he was sleeping. At least that's what Graham decided as he was studying him.  He let his finger trace the sleeping boy's jaw and then his ear, tucking the hair that lay over his face behind it. He sighed and kissed his lips.

It was Wednesday and neither of them woke up early enough to get ready for school.  _Great way to start the school year_ Graham thought sarcastically.

Shuffling could be heard downstairs and he figured it was Alex's family. They didn't know he was here, let alone that he slept with their son. He was up shit's creek, alright. He frantically woke Alex from his slumber as he heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Hmmm? What, Gra?" Alex was disoriented.

"Tell your mum you're sick." Graham whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. He jumped up and put his trousers on that were lying on the floor.

"What?" It was too late. Graham slipped under Alex's bed just as his mum came into the room.

"Alex? Are you okay? You haven't gotten ready for school yet. What's wrong?" His mum walked over to feel his forehead.

Alex closed his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow. "I dunno, mum. Last night I just fell asleep and didn't say goodnight. My immune system felt as if it was depleting."

 _Major lie._ Graham thought.

"Oh, poor thing. " she rubbed his arm. "Must be because you aren't eating enough fruits and vegetables."

He nodded. "You're probably right."

"Why are you wearing your school clothes?" she questioned curiously.

"Like I said, I was sooooo tired and weak that I passed out here." Alex saved himself from giving anything away.

His mother looked a bit skeptical, but nodded and said he could stay home for the day. She brought him up warm tea and dashed off to work. Dad drove his sister to school and went to work before-hand.

After Alex watched his mum's car pull out if the driveway, he said the coast was clear and Graham crawled out from underneath his bed.

"I have to phone me mum. She's probably worried sick." Alex lead Graham to the house phone down by the kitchen.

He called her and explained that he had slept over at his friend's house and was about to head off to school. His mum was surprised that Graham had a friend and demanded him to bring him over sometime so she could meet him. Graham said he was going to be late to school.

He went upstairs to Alex's room again and his breath was instantly knocked out of him.

Alex's clothes were nowhere to be found. He daintily held a cigarette up to his lips and posed on his bed like a stick-figure version of a Calvin Klein underwear model. His legs spread out and his eyes saying " _I'm going to fuck you._ " He pursed his lips while blowing out the smoke and used his index finger to indicate that he wanted Graham to come closer.

Graham stood frozen at the door way. He had only just experienced his first orgasm with another person last night. Somehow, he convinced his brain to let his body move towards the older boy. Alex started to smirk.

Once Graham sat on the foot of the bed, Alex stubbed his cigarette out on his bedside ashtray.   
He got up and laid Graham down on the bed and mounted Graham again. He was very dominating and preferred to be in control. Graham liked that. Alex had premeditated every movement and wasn't this aggressor who just used another person for their own pleasure. He wanted to make intercourse enjoyable for Graham most importantly.

Sliding his hands underneath his shirt, Alex began massaging him. Graham bit his lip as he stared intently into his eyes. He unbuttoned the shirt swiftly and threw it on the carpet.

He started sucking on one of Graham's hardened nipples, swirling his tongue around it and rubbing the other one between his fingers. Graham could feel Alex rubbing his cock against his leg. Alex's fingers started to play at the waistline of Graham's trousers and with his permission, he pulled them off and threw them on the carpet as well.

The only thing left between their naked bodies was Graham's underwear. Alex pressed his cock against Graham's bulge and collided their lips. Graham obediently opened his mouth up for the sloppy, open-mouth kiss. Alex moved his head and dragged his lips up the brunet's chin, and started to suck on his lower lip. Graham moaned and threaded his hands through Alex's hair.

Alex separated himself from the youth's lips. He looked Graham in the eyes for permission again to take his underwear off as he pulled the elastic up and let it snap back down against his hips.

Graham nodded.

Alex proceeded. While coaxing another moan from Graham, he sucked and kissed his neck. He moved his hand from his jawline to his hard on. Alex started to wank Graham. He gasped at the sudden contact with his cock and continued to live in euphoria. Not long after, pre cum flowed out of his member and Alex licked it off and continued to pump.

All of the sudden, Alex stopped, got up, and left the room. Graham was very confused. "What the fuck? Get back here!" he exclaimed desperately. He was just about to climax.

Alex ran into his parent's bedroom and went through his father's bedside table and drawers in search of lube. No luck. He then got down on the floor and searched underneath the bed. Was that his old Nintendo DS?? He'd been missing that for a couple of years now. His attention shifted though, for more important reasons. He found the lube hidden in an old shoebox. Little did his dad know that his homosexual son was about to use it on his lover. Alex chuckled to himself.

Running madly back to his bedroom, Graham was squirming on his bed, displeased by the sudden interruption. Alex got on top of him and resumed the intercourse. He started to lube up his own erection.

"Alex?" Graham whispered as Alex was getting himself ready.

"Mhm, Gra?"

"Will it hurt? I've never done anything like this before."

"I'll be gentle." Alex looked meaningfully into the younger boy's eyes.

With that, he gave Graham a peck on the cheek and then, without prepping, pushed into his puckering entrance.

"You  _motherfucker_." Graham clenched his teeth, his fingernails dug into Alex's shoulders. That hurt like a bitch. He closed his eyes as Alex pushed farther into him. He began to thrust in and out of the smaller boy, getting increasingly faster. "So tiiiiiight, Gra." Alex moaned.

Graham knew that you were supposed to prep before you have anal sex, but he wondered wether Alex liked to see him struggling. He began to wonder what the point of doing this was when suddenly Alex hit something that caused him to see rainbows.

"OH FUUUUUCK! Right T-T-THERRREEEE!!!" Graham screamed.

Alex began to repeatedly hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. He sped up the banging and after a bit, Graham felt the knot in his abdomen tighten and churn. He couldn't stand it any longer. He orgasmed and his seed split all over his and Alex's stomach.   
He was left to ride out his orgasm in complete ecstasy.

Shortly after, Alex pulled out and came over the same place Graham had.

He fell off of Graham and plopped right down next to him. They cuddled together.

"That was the best lay I've ever had. You are so special, Gra. You are  _my_ Gra."

They laid there and Graham tried not to think about Alex being with anyone else. Graham was Alex's and Alex was Graham's.

He loved Alex and never wanted to loose him.

Alex wrapped his arms around him and Graham felt the safest he had ever felt before, even if his ear was being nibbled on.


	6. sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex spends a night a Graham's house.

\---Wednesday---  
/evening/

Graham knew he should be heading home. He couldn't spend two consecutive days at someone's house without going home because his mother hadn't ever predicted he would sleep over with a friend. He was so passionate in telling her that he would find actual interesting people in college. She had just accepted the fact that it was unlikely he would ever spend extra curricular activities with schoolmates instead of hiding in his locked room. It was like Christmas when he called her and said he found a new 'best friend'.

Alex was sleeping, per usual, and his lips were resting on Graham's neck. He felt the warm air pool around below his jaw before it got sucked up again. To him, it reminded him as if he was at the beach and he was being tumbled by the salty water and skin soaking up the hot sun. His imagination is just over-stimulated and easily triggered, really. That incited a smile smiled.

He crept out of Alex's bed, careful not to wake him, and put his clothes on.  _Is this how friendship works? Are you supposed to meet the first interesting person of your life and then immediately sleep with them? Weird..._  
He zipped up his trousers.

Rubbing Alex's bare shoulder, he whispered in the barely conscious boy's ear "I'll call you later" then kissed his temple. Alex moaned and wanted Graham to stay but he insisted on leaving.

Alex's mum was pulling into the driveway just as Graham dashed down the stairs and left through the back door.

*****

When he got to his house, his mum instantly opened the door and embraced him.

"Honey! Why did you wait a whole night before calling me?"

"I was at my friend's house. I thought I told you, no?"

"Yes, but you've never mentioned them. Oh and you stayed without your nightwear? Were their parents home at least?"

Graham nodded superfluously with wide eyes. "I didn't have the chance to mention them. I never go to anyone's house anyway and this person is really cool. His name is Alex and he plays the bass. We were jamming out and it got late so his mum said I could sleep over in the spare room."

She looked uneasy and  _Graham_  embraced  _her_  this time. "Oh Graham. What am I going to do with you? It's not easy when your child makes you worried sick."

"Mu-umm" Graham said. "Do I look dead to you? I'm absolutely fine, if not, better. I never knew that having friends was so much fun."  _Especially when you have sex with them._

Shesighed and said "Just call me and let me know as soon as you get to your friend's house instead of waiting a night."

"Big mistake on my part. I just got carried away..." He let his words fade off, but before he got too dazed, he snapped back into reality to say "It wont happen again where I don't call you, that's for sure."

She nodded and they went inside after reuniting on the doorstep.

"So, how was school today?"

Graham sat on the sofa and started to chew on his thumbnail. "Fine. I listened and learned as usual." He hated having to lie, but it was better than telling her about his affair.

She went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Mum. Can, um, can Alex come over after supper and jam out with me? It's always better when two people play. Maybe he could spend the night? I've never had a friend sleepover here."

"If that's fine with his parents, then I suppose."

"Thank you. You'll really like Alex." He loved how his mum tried the best she could and encouraged Graham to have friends. Even when he didn't really want to most times. 

*****

After supper, he phoned Alex's home and his mum picked up.

"Hello Mrs James? My name is Graham and I'm Alex's friend from school." "Oh you could get him on the line?" "Yes that would be great." "I'll hold."

There was a long pause and he heard muffled voices on the other line. Soon he heard some husky breathing on the receiving line.

"Graham, darling. I've been thinking of you."

Caught off guard by the way Alex's voice sounded deeper through the speaker, Graham fumbled around to form a sentence. "I was talking to my mum and you came up. I thought that maybe you could spend a night over at my place and we can, we can,  _you know_." He whispered the last part into the speaker for fear that his mom would hear him.

"Woah, Graham." Alex started to chuckle.

"Whatever. Bring your bass as well. We're going to jam."

"See you in a bit, you little nympho." The line went dead. Graham started to smirk.

He went upstairs and got changed out if his school uniform to a red & black stripped shirt and jeans. He paced around his room and thought up what he would say and how he would arouse the tall boy.

*****

Alex arrived an hour after the phone call. Gra's mum answered the door. She was taken aback when she saw Alex. He was really tall and dressed darkly. She was expecting him to be a bit more like Graham; subdued and shorter.

" 'ello Mrs Coxon!" Alex gave a toothy smile. He took his bass guitar case off of his back.

She turned towards the stairs and yelled for Graham. He instantaneously ran down and greeted Alex as if he was presents on Christmas Day.

"Come, sit down." Mum ushered the boys to the living room. "Tea or coffee, Alex?"

"Coffee please, with a bit of milk if it isn't any trouble."

"My. I love your manners young man."

Graham blushed from the embarrassment that his mum causing him. Alex was quick to point that out by saying some witty remark followed by a nudge from his elbow. Mum laughed and took a liking to Alex.

While she was making the drinks in the kitchen, the duo sat together on the love seat instead of being separated in two chairs. It was automatic, really.

"You guys are two peas in a pod, aren't you." Mum said, returning to the living room to see the two boys almost cuddling. They blushed and nodded. They really did compliment each other well. She handed the coffee to Alex.

"Oh thank you, darling." He sipped the creamy liquid.

"Let's go upstairs now, Alex!"

This time,  _Graham_  grabbed  _Alex_ and ran to his room, the coffee almost sloshing onto his clothes.

When they got up, Alex had predicted almost exactly what his room would look like; an old quilt thrown on top of unmade sheets, papers askew, stacks of records, and his Telecaster propped up against a little amp.

"What are we waiting for?" said Graham as he hooked up his guitar to the amp.

Alex sat down on his bed and started to warm up on the bass. He soon played that 8 bar bass line he was working on. Graham listened carefully and started playing a riff alongside the deep instrument. They tapped their feet and nodded their heads. It sounded bloody ace. They continued to jam for a while until it got late.

Graham's dad came home from work and distorted voices could hardly be heard through the floorboards as he talked downstairs with his mum.

Graham figured that they would be downstairs for a while and was eager to do something with the older boy who was sitting on his bed.

"Let's snog." Graham suddenly proposed.

"Are you crazy? Your parents are home. What if they walk in on us?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

 _Where did this side of Graham come from?_ Alex thought.

Ambition taking over his body, Graham quickly detached himself from his guitar and propped it back against the amp. Alex did the same. Letting Graham be in charge, Alex sat back on the bed and crawled backwards, laying back against the pillows. Setting his glasses on his nightstand, Graham then laid on top and firmly planted his lips on Alex's. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol.

After being like that for a couple of minutes, he licked Alex's bottom lip for permission to enter his mouth. He obediently opened his mouth more and Graham explored everywhere inside it with his tongue. Alex's hands moved towards Graham's arse and squeezed it tightly.

After almost eating Alex's face off, Graham went for his jawline and planted sweet kisses before he moved towards his soft spot. He sucked on it all while Alex moaned and thrusted his hips. A hickey was left there. Graham felt bad about it but was too encapsulated by lust to spend time on apologies.

"Graham, dear." Alex murmured once he tried to lift up his shirt. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves and save it for  _later."_ He was breathing heavily.

Graham nodded, put on his glasses, and suggested that they should get changed into their pyjamas (which they did in separate rooms so they wouldn't accidentally have sex).

Mum had shown Alex to the guest room when he had asked and he winked at Graham, implying that he would see him sometime later.

Graham hurried to his room and prepared it for Alex that evening. He even snuck downstairs and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses for them to drink.

This was going to be one hell of a sleepover...


	7. tête-à-tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and Alex visits Graham. Draw conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **hint* the plot actually develops after this. i promise.

\---Thursday---  
/midnight/

Graham glanced over at the clock in his room. It was 12:07 am. Where was Alex? Did he forget about their late-night rendezvous? He then poured himself another glass of wine while he continued to wait.

After a while, he noticed his door open slowly, the streetlight leaking through the window illuminated Alex's pyjama shirt. He makes his way to the bed and Graham greets him by handing him a glass of Pinot.

"I thought you'd never come." Graham whispered.

"I'm here now."

"I was only waiting for an hour and a half. It wasn't as if you took long at all." Graham retorted sarcastically.

Alex flashed his signature smirk and began to mount the smaller boy. Graham's breathing increased as the older boy sat himself down on top of his hips.

"While we're banging, I'd love to be able to pull at your hair and tie you up or whatever. Oh! Where are your neckties?" Alex was being so blunt about this which turned Graham on even more. Plus, it didn't help that he was putting pressure on his cock while sitting on him.

Graham pointed to his closet and Alex got off of him and grabbed two ties.

"Okay, now you are not to make any noise. Understand?"

"Or else what?" Graham tested.

"I've been caught shagging like this before and it isn't fun running down the street half-naked."

Graham smirked this time. "You slut."

"Fuck you, Coxon. Is it  _soooo_ bad to express physical love to more than one person frequently? I think not." Graham laughed at the older boy's mock-condescending tone.

"Tell me their name at least. Who you were with when their parents walked in on you..."

Alex tied the younger boy's wrists to the headboard and checked to see if Graham protested. He didn't.

"Ummm." Alex looked up while trying to remember their name. A smile appeared on his face. "Sarah. Sarah was her name. Nice girl, Sarah was. I never saw her again of course. Fear of her dad beating me up."

"So you made quite the downgrade." said Graham as he gestured to his own body.

"Shut up. You're the cutest person I've ever met. Now can we shag already?"

Graham's excitement grew and he started to become aroused by the anticipation of what was coming next. Alex stripped him naked, his skin prickled, sensitive under his touch.

Kneeling down on the carpet, he moved Graham's legs where they were draped over his shoulders, his bum on the edge of the bed. He placed his warm lips on Graham's inner thigh and began to suck. One of Alex's hands was stroking and rubbing the pubic hair right below his belly button. He then began to bite and tug at the skin which made Graham let out a faint moan.

"Any louder than that 'n I'll stop." Alex warned.

Graham whimpered in response. It was nearly impossible for him not to make noise with this much stimulation. He knew that Alex was amused by Graham's sexual frustration though.

Skilled hands stroked his neck and chills shot straight down his spine. He pressed his head back into the sheets and bit his tongue, stifling any sound that desperately wanted to come out of him. Alex mounted him yet again and his pyjama pants pressed on Graham's penis. Both boys could feel their growing erections throbbing against one another. Graham looked up at Alex's dark silhouette. A streak of light from outside cast over his face, his brown eyes sparkling with desire as he looked back at the younger boy.

"You look so stunning, Alex." Graham whispered.

Alex cupped Graham's face and rubbed his thumb up against the brunet's lips. Graham started to suck his thumb and twirled his tongue around it.

Alex buried his face in the crook of his neck and sucked and bit there, hair brushing up against Graham's cheek. Bringing his lips up to the boy's ear, he bit and tugged on his earlobe playfully. His hair was being tugged and pulled increasingly rougher as Alex kept making out with his neck.

"Little Gra. What am I going to do with you? You look so peaceful." Alex whispered in his ear. His hot breath resonating in that area, causing Graham's body to produce goosebumps.

Sitting up, Alex grinds his bottom hard against Gra's needy cock, causing Graham to squirm and let out a groan. He wanted desperately to untie his hands and touch Alex. Touch himself.

"Remember what I said...?" Alex grinds down excruciatingly hard and chills go up his back to his neck, causing him to writhe underneath the much needed pleasure.

Alex let out a deep laugh which made Graham wonder if he was a masochist. None-the-less, they both were enjoying the presence of each other, even if Graham was being purposely frustrated and questioned Alex's psychology.

"Now I'm going to untie your wrists for a second while you sit up."

Graham complied and he sat his back against pillows that were propped up behind him on the headboard.

Alex took off his pyjama pants and underwear. He encased Graham's body with his own. Their cocks rubbing against each other as Alex's legs wrapped around Graham's lower back. While they were sitting like this, Alex was fairly taller. He grabbed Graham's hair and brought the boy's face to be flush against his chest. Graham's forehead pressed against the bigger boy's chest and he closed his eyes and concentrated on the friction between their throbbing cocks. Alex's hands slid down on Graham's back, they got to his arse and started to rub and knead the skin. His soft fingertips massaged Graham's arse-hole. Abruptly, he slipped one finger into his entrance and the smaller boy's lower body went tingly. Pulling it out, he slipped a second one in and began to make a scissor-like motion with them.

"Ummph, Alex. I'm, I'm ready. Can we just, can we just... you know?" asked Graham who was about to orgasm, his hands gripping hard on the other boy's shoulders. He didn't want to climax yet, Alex still had yet to satisfy himself.

Alex made Graham get on his elbows and knees. Once in that position, he kissed and sucked all down his spine to his tailbone, leaving a trail of hickeys. Grabbing the lube that he brought along (which was lying in the floor pwith his pyjamas) he started to lube up his cock. Slow and steadily, he pressed into Graham.

Graham pressed his forehead onto the sheets and stuffed some into his mouth, trying to stifle any moans that would attempt to escape. He backed into Alex's thrusts and the older boy gripped firmly on Graham's waist. Alex reached around and started to pump Graham's member at a synchronised rhythm and it all felt so amazing for them.

Four days ago, Graham would've never been able to believe that this would be happening to him. All he could think about was that things were happening so fast in this relationship and he would hate to have it spin out of control and burn.

He's never had a boyfriend before, but he realised that he was attracted to boys at a younger age. In primary school, he never really was interested in the girls that all his classmates liked. He would tend to gravitate towards the boys with fewer friends and focus in on those little friendships. Sometimes, he would develop deeper, more meaningful feelings about them, but wouldn't quite understand them. He would spend nights upon sleepless nights looking up at his ceiling and pondering why he was feeling that way. In year 10 at school, he finally decided that he was gay.

Now, he was in his bed being banged by Alex, his first reciprocated love, who had lots of weird kinks. Life was turning out well for him.

Pretty soon, Graham came in Alex's hand. After wiping the semen on Graham's back, he moved his hands and his fingernails dug into Graham's shoulders and scratched as he hit harder and pushed in deeper. Graham fancied the pain that Alex caused him to experience and loved when Alex marked him up with hickeys and scratches. It made him feel that he was Alex's little pet.

Alex pulled out to cum on Graham's entrance soon after. They collapsed and curled up with each other. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their hair was stuck to their foreheads. Slowing down their breathing, the two kissed and caressed each other until their mouths were sore and their hands ached. He sucked on the hickey that resided on Alex's soft spot from earlier.

Graham was too spellbound by infatuation to realise what would come out of his mouth next.

"Alex. I, I love you. Like, really." he whispered softly as his forehead rested against Alex's.

"No you don't, Graham."

"I do too." Graham gave Alex a peck on the nose.  He tried to study Alex's facial contours in the dark. 

"You love the idea of me."

Graham dug out his hidden cigarettes from underneath the bed and handed one to Alex as well.

"You can't have sex with ideas." said Graham as he lit the fags.


	8. the popular couple's invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Justine invite the duo to their party.

\---Thursday---

BEEP!* BEEP!* BEEP!* BEEP!*

Thursday morning. Graham smacked the ever so annoying alarm clock and reluctantly woke up from his short night of sleep. Rubbing his eyes he laid his head back on the pillow, and thought about last night. It seemed as if it was flawless intimacy in which you could only conjure up in a dream (it definitely wasn't a dream though; Graham was naked underneath the sheets and his back was stuck to the bedding from the dried semen).

He got up to put clothes on and instantly sat back down. Alex was really rough on him last night and he could barely stand up. He practically crawled to his dresser drawers. After pulling his underwear on, he put the two wine glasses under his bed and tried to hide any evidence of the secret visit that took place earlier.

Remembering that he and you-know-who had school to go to, he ventured to the spare room across the hallway to visit him. Upon entering through the doorway, he noticed that the bed was made and Alex wasn't anywhere to be found.

Graham walked down the stairs into the kitchen and saw his family sitting around the breakfast table, laughing and engaging in a lively conversation with Alex.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up." said Alex once he saw Graham.

"It's about time. You've got to eat breakfast fast if you want to get to school on time." said Graham's dad.

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Graham thought.   
"Good morning to you  _too_. You're usually at work by this time." Graham said to his dad.

"Oh, I'm just being hospitable to our guest. Your friend, Alex, is a riot."

"Yes, he was just telling us about the time he had to dress up as a little girl when he was a Sea Scout back in Bournemouth." Graham's mother piped in.

**(okay guys, this legitimately happened. alex said so)**

Graham looked back at Alex and he just grinned his big grin and shrugged.

*****

After breakfast, the two boys began their walk to school.

"You are a total socialite, aren't you?" Graham said once they got outside. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"I can't help but to help start a vivid conversation with the people of the house that I stayed over at. Especially if they're my  _lover's_  parents." said Alex, moving Graham's chin up to give him a kiss.

"Whatever. Hey, do you want to sit in the courtyard for lunch?" It was a clear day today and Graham preferred to eat in the spread out area opposed to the noisy cafeteria.

"Sounds fine." Alex squinted as he looked up at the sun. He looked down and noticed Graham was walking a bit funny. "Rough night, huh?"

"You're so apologetic." sneered Graham.

Alex just smirked and grabbed Graham by the waist. He walked with his arms tight around him for the remainder of the trek. When they arrived at school, Graham felt a bit angsty. "What if people see us like this?" he asked.

"Then that's their problem if they don't like it." he bent down and gave Graham a peck on the cheek. He loved how Alex had so much confidence. They went their separate ways to class.

*****

Lunch bell rang and Graham headed toward the courtyard. Alex was sitting at a table and was chatting up a couple of girls who were on either side of him. Graham huffed out of annoyance and sat across from them.

"Oh hello, Graham. Ladies, this is Graham. We're  _very_ close friends." Alex winked at him. "Graham, I met these two lovely ladies here while I was waiting for you."

Alex told him their names, but Graham just didn't bother to memorise them.

"We said that he could sit here if he introduced himself." one of them said while blushing.

"I had no problem doing that." Alex winked at  _her_ this time.  _Her?!_

The other one got jealous and tugged on Alex's shirt for attention. You may think that it was painful for Graham to watch, but it turned out to be quite amusing for him. Watching two girls fight over Alex like that. Graham knew that Alex wasn't truly interested in them, he was just a romantic by heart. He was Graham's and that's all that mattered.

"Ladies, please. Let's not kill each other here. Why don't you take your argument over there." Alex stood up and ushered them to the other side of the courtyard.

"Sorry you had to see that." Alex said upon returning to Graham. "This was the only table that was open, and they were sitting at the end."

"It's fine." Graham laughed "If I looked as sexy as you, I'd be using it to my advantage as well."

"Shaddup! You look  _adooooorable._ Especially with your little glasses on."

Graham looked down to hide his blushing cheeks.

Just when they started to eat their food, a cheeky, blonde-haired kid came strutting over.

"Oi! My girlfriend's parents are out of town 'n she's throwin' a party and wants a bunch of people to come. I'm hosting it for her. You two don't seem like you would be a drain on expenses, and insurance, if you attend." he handed them each an invitation.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch your name." said Alex as he glanced up.

"The name's Damon. Damon Albarn. Year 13 at this school." He pronounced '13' like 'firteen'.

"Don't mind me asking, but who is your girlfriend?" Alex inquired.

Damon pointed across the courtyard at someone who Graham recognised from his chemistry class. "Her name's Justine Frischmann. Isn't she a beauty?"

"I'll say." nodded Alex.

"Aye! Don't you get any ideas now..." Damon warned.

Alex put his hands up in a way that showed he surrendered. "Wasn't planning to."

Graham grew quite fond of Damon quickly. He liked how blatantly masculine he was. Willing to pick a fight with anyone.

"I'm Alex. I just moved here and my friend here, Graham, desperately needs other people in his life to talk to as well, so would you mind if we sat with you and, er, Justine?" Alex asked.

"Okay. Don't try to pull any funny business though."

Alex laughed and put his hand on Damon's shoulder. "You're very funny, you know that?"

Damon scoffed and they got up and followed him to his table.

"Justine, this is Alex and... ummm." Damon looked over at Graham, forgetting his name.

Alex kissed Justine's hand. "Pleasure." He said and sat back down. Damon gave him the evil eye which incited a smirk from Alex.

"I'm Graham. Nice to meet you." he said, trying to change the subject before Damon has a fight with Alex.

"Nice to meet you too. Aren't you in my chemistry class? You sit a couple seats behind me I think."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Graham nodded.

"You're always so quiet. I can tell you mostly like to keep to yourself." she pointed out.

"Huh. I guess you're right." Graham bit into his sandwich. "So what's the deal with having Damon host your party?"

She turned to her boyfriend. "He's always been the party-type person. I don't know, I guess I just feel like laying low for a chance."

Damon and Justine were one of the schools most popular couples. Alex was too new and Graham didn't care enough to've already known that. It was still nice to be acquainted with them though. They were lovely people.

"Okay, we'll be there on Friday night." said Alex as he looked over at Graham to see if he was okay with that.

"Cool cool. See you two there." Damon's gaze landed upon Alex.

Alex then winked at Damon.

 _Jeez. Does this bloke ever stop flirting with anyone?_  Graham thought.

Lunch was over and Graham said bye to his new friends. Alex rounded the corner with Graham and kissed him when nobody was around. "I'm a bit scared. What if I don't fit in and embarrass myself at the party?" Graham worried.

"Parties are really easy to get the hang of. You just have to drink what you can get your hands on and do what everybody else is doing. It's elementary, really."

"Well... um... See you on Friday night then." Graham said.

Alex kissed him again. "Just don't get mad at me if I get elegantly drunk. It's just one of my perks."

"Okay."

Graham sped to class and anxiously awaited Friday night. What's the worst that could happen at a party full of kids? He could just sit in the corner the whole time and watch all the drunk people do stupid things. Hell, he could even get drunk if he wanted. Getting drunk wasn't so bad, just as long as he didn't do anything that he would regret. Who was he kidding? That was the purpose of getting drunk. At least he would have Alex there if things turn sour.

Graham felt relaxed at the thought of Alex. That's what kept him calm until Friday.


	9. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

\---Friday---  
/evening/

The sun was starting to set. Graham was getting ready to go to the party. He and Alex agreed beforehand that they would meet up halfway between their homes and walk to Justine's house from there. She didn't live too far from their neighbourhood. 

"I'm going to Alex's house. We're planning to watch some horror movies." Graham told his mum when he wanted to leave. He only half-lied. His interpretation of parties was the same sort of events that went on in horror movies, so it was basically the same.

*****

It was fully dark out when Graham saw Alex walking across the street. A single streetlight had lit up his long limbs. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. 

"Hey!" Graham called and ran over to him. He embraced the taller boy and he bent down to give Graham a kiss. 

"You look cute." Alex said as he brushed hair out of Graham's eyes. 

"You left your bass at my house."

"Ah. Thank you. I knew I was forgetting something. Shall we go now?" 

Graham couldn't help but to laugh at (and somewhat admire) Alex's carefree attitude. They held hands and walked to the party together. 

 

***** 

Upon arriving, Graham was a bit put off by the blaring rave/acid house music that he could hear from standing out on the sidewalk.

"This must be it." said Alex.

"No shit." Graham kicked a beer can that was lying on the lawn.

"Awe, lighten up Gra! It'll be fun." He grabbed his hand and practically dragged Graham to the front door. 

The inside of the house was even worse. How the hell would Justine ever manage to get this cleaned? It was dense with smoke, cups and cans lying everywhere, and people spilling all sorts of things on the carpet. It was the most cliché thing he had ever seen. 

Still holding onto Alex's hand, he observed that everyone was here. Everyone. Cliques of popular people, punks, mods, beatniks, hyped-up underclassmen, and outcasts. It was amazing. It was like this party was where everyone could just associate and there were no social boundries to get in the way of it. People just all seemed to have the same thing on their minds; drink, drugs, and dancing. Possibly the best thing about it is that afterwords, people would treat this festivity as if it had never happened. 

Justine was in the kitchen being chatted up by a couple of guys when the duo finally finally made it through the cramped quarters.

"Justine, darling!" Alex yelled over the crap music. "This is quite the party." 

"Oh hello. Glad you think so, but I'm so bloody stressed out right now." She said cupping her face with her hands. 

The other guys around her cleared the way for Alex and Graham. 

"Don't worry. Your parents will only ground you for eternity." Graham yelled in her ear. This place was so loud. 

"I didn't expect all of these people to show up. Oh well. I'll just drink it off and deal with everything in the morning." she sort of laughed and cried at the same time. 

"That's the spirit! I'm going to go get us some drinks." Alex declared as he patted her back. They watched as he wove his way through the people to get to the bar. 

"Mind if I go somewhere quiet?" Graham asked. 

"At this point, I really don't care. You can go into my room. I trust you. The key's underneath a flower pot. Just don't do anything that you wouldn't do around your mum and allow no one else to go in." 

"You bet! Tell Alex that I'm in a safe place, but only if he asks." He squeezed her hand and ventured towards the staircase, grabbing some Smirnoff on the way. He had to dodge people who were snogging or just passed out in order to get upstairs successfully.

Once up, he tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, found the key, and slipped into Justine's room. He locked the door again when he made it inside. Her house was so posh. She was obviously very privileged. He didn't want to spill anything anywhere. 

Looking through her record collection, he found Loveless by My Bloody Valentine. Perfect. He needed some proper shoegaze to accompany this fuzzy moment. He put the record down on the turntable and placed the needle on. Loud, distorted guitars blasted out of the speakers.

He blissfully plopped down on her bed and lit a cigarette. Her bed was so plush and made Graham feel as if he was sinking into a pit of fluffy quicksand.

*****Meanwhile, back downstairs:

Alex was getting completely shit-faced. 

Stumbling into the living room, he joined along with the crowd as they were having a rave. Jungle played in the background and ecstasy was flowing like mad. A girl was grinding up against him and he couldn't have been having a better time. He looked to his left and saw Damon in the crowd as well. As he turned his head, his vision seemed to follow in slow frames. He started to rub his body against Damon's and dance with him. Thinking back on it, he couldn't remember why he couldn't stop himself from trying to arouse the blond boy. Probably because Damon hadn't resisted the sudden intimacy of their dancing or that he was irritated with the fact that Graham had left him to do God knows what. 

Their playful closeness in dancing transformed into a lust filled game of cat-and-mouse. Damon would watch to see what Alex would do next and decide wether it was an attempt to seduce him or if it was just something he was doing because he was high. Damon's ability to decide was impaired though because he was lucky that he even was still conscious. Whatever it might be, Alex was doing a good job with turning him on. That seemed to be Alex's specialty.

Damon was in love with Justine. It's just that he wanted to experiment with other people and what better time to do that with a boy at a party who was obviously interested in him? Especially when they were both extremely intoxicated. 

"Lesss go somewhere else..." Damon said suggestively. He grabbed Alex's arm and lead him out of the living room. They ran up the stairs and fell over once they got to the top. They giggled uncontrollably as they lay, limp, in a pile. 

Somehow able to stand back up and get to one of the many guest rooms, Damon knew where the keys were that Justine hid from the houseguests and unlocked the door. The hallway light shone onto a perfectly made queen bed. 

He pushed Alex into the room and he stumbled onto the bed. Damon closed the door once he entered and tried several times to get the key back into the lock. 

"I'm waiting, you prick. Sooooo sloooow." said Alex as he lay helplessly facedown on the bed. 

Finally, Damon locked the door and landed right next to the helpless boy. He turned Alex onto his backside. 

"God, why are you being so difficullllllt?" Damon slurred.

"Jusss, jussst fucking kiss me already." 

Damon licked his lips and sloppily pressed them against Alex's luscious ones. For Damon, it was a lot different than kissing a girl. Alex's mouth was rougher and more aggressive. More of a challenge. Damon briefly disconnected their lips to lick the side of Alex's face. wtf? 

Gaining strength, Alex sat up and slid his tongue into Damon's mouth provoking an instant moan from the blonde. Alex pressed his pants up against Damon's painfully obvious erection.

"You... hahahaahha. You've never had a... a bloke give you oral before... right?" Alex asked.

"Wanna be the first?" 

"Okay." 

Damon laid back on the bed and Alex swiftly pulled his pants down. Getting right down to business, he spit into his hand and pumped his cock. Damon was breathing rapidly, and Alex laughed and said "Calm the fuck down." 

"Why'd you look so, like, like, attractive? Ya know that I'm not normally, I don't fancy men. Yeh?"

Alex bowed his head and giggled some more.

Alex began to bob his head on Damon's cock. His tongue pressing on the underside of it. It gave Damon goosebumps. Not too long after, pre cum flowed from the blonde's member and Alex lightly traced his finger on his testicles. That was what really made Damon cum.   
He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed at Alex's hair.

Alex didn't feel like digesting semen this time (especially with alcohol sloshing around in his stomach) so he let it splat all over his cheek. He wiped the cum off of his face with the underside of his hoodie. He then laid at the foot to the bed and stared at the ceiling. It seemed as if the ceiling was moving and contracting into waves, but it was probably just a side effect of the hallucinogenics. He decided that that was the reason.

"Holy shit. Where'd you learn to do that?" breathed out an exasperated Damon.

"Did you like it?" Alex asked.

"Mmmm yeh."

"That'll be £20 then."

"You're kidding." 

"I'll make it free if you give me a hand job." 

"Fair enough."

Alex pulled down his pants and crawled up by Damon. Damon spooned him and kissed the back of his neck and reached over Alex's hips to grab his penis. 

"You're so boney." Damon said.

"And you're so annoying. You're lucky, lucky you're cute." 

After Damon pumped Alex's member a number of times, he came into blondie's hand. He suggested that Damon should wipe the cum on the inside of his already used hoodie.

It had gotten late and neither of the two could think straight. They just passed out where they were.

*****Back to Justine's room where Graham was chilling out 

Justine came rushing in, crying. It was 5:32 am and the sun was just beginning to rise. She jumped on her bed and curled up in the sheets, continuing to sob. By this time, Graham had drank 3/4 of the vodka bottle.

"What's up wiv youuu?" He asked, disoriented by the abrupt presence of another person. 

"I have at least one million things that've been broken, the whole house is trashed and I've only a day to get it cleaned, and oh! not to mention, Damon is nowhere to be found. He's probably gone home with some slut."

"You can get the house cleaned up easy peasy pumpkin peasy. P-pumpkin pie. Mmmm that sounds gooood."

"You're no help at all."

"Whatever. Go to sleep hun. I'm tired."

"Get off of my bed then." Justine was pissed-off.

"Can I please stay? This bed... so... nice." 

"And do what. Make moves on me while I'm sleeping?"

"No no no no no." he shook his head rapidly. "I'm gay, hun, right? Nighty night." Graham nuzzled his head back into the bedding and passed out like he was before, on top of the covers. 

"Good fucking night." she reached over and turned her lamp light off.


	10. the aftermath (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham deals with the aftermath of the party

\---Saturday---  
/midday/

_*******Justine's room** _

The only thing worse then a massive hangover was waking up in someone else's room, curled up at the foot of their bed, with a massive hangover. At least that's what Graham had thought immediately after he woke up. He felt as if he could throw up any second now, his forehead was sweaty.  He looked down and saw that his arm was hanging off of the bed and was tingly from all of the blood that gathered there for quite sometime. He turned his head and saw Justine sleeping in the bed as well.  _What the fuck happened last night?_

Cautious not to wake her up, he made as little movement as he could manage to try to get off of the bed. Since Justine's bed was higher up than his, he miscalculated where his foot would go and fell, dragging the sheets off of the bed with him.

Justine woke up.

"Graham?"

"Oh. Um... good morning. I was actually just going to, uh, leave." He said as he got up and backed towards her door.

"Wait! You look sick. Are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine._ Listen, whatever happened last night, I was very  _very_ drunk and I'm sorry if we did anything, but that's not how I feel about you."

Justine just laughed. "Graham, all you did was sleep at the end of my bed."

"Didn't you think that I would be too tempted to be in a bed with someone as attractive as you?"

For some reason, this made Justine double over laughing. "Quit the 'straight person' façade!  You told me that you were gay."

"What? How many people know?" Graham frantically asked. He honestly couldn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was being lulled to sleep by alcohol and  _Loveless_. He was convinced that he must've sleepwalked afterwords then.

"So you  _are_  gay. Hmmm."

"Tell me! Did I say that to anyone else?" Graham ran over to her bedside.

"Just me. I really don't see what the big deal is though."

Graham sighed in relief. He grabbed Justine's hands and kissed them. "Thank you for letting me sleep here, but I really need to be on my way."

"Okay. Damon's gone, I have a house to clean, and things to replace. You'd better go before I turn ugly."

Graham saluted Justine and went into the hallway. Right when he walked out, he backed up into someone and fell down on them.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry." Graham looked over and Alex was underneath him. He was missing his hoodie and had a polo shirt on.  _That must've been underneath it_  Graham speculated.

Graham rapidly stood up.

"Graham! Where were you?" Alex asked, still on the floor.

"Hiding."

"You just came out of Justine's room..." Alex stood up, looking as if he knew what happened.

"I would  _never_! She just said that I could sleep there for the night." he looked Alex dead into the eyes. "I'm not bisexual like you, I'm gay.  _GAY_."

"Okay, if you insist." Alex threw his hands up. "I believe you, now can we get out of here already?"

Before they could walk down the hallway and leave once and for all, a familiar voice called for Alex.

A messy-haired Damon sauntered out of a guest room, shirtless. "You left your hoodie here, plus I need my shirt and belt back."

Graham's face turned into a mix between shock and disgust as he looked at Damon, then Alex, then Damon again.

"Graham. It-it's not what it looks like." Said Alex, face-palming.  

"What? Were you two playing dress-up?  For the  _ **whole**_ night _?!"_

Alexlooked like a little kid who just got caught stealing something.

 _"_ No. I didn't mean- "You didn't mean what? You didn't mean for me to find out? Huh?" Graham felt beyond betrayed.

"Listen to me," Alex said as he frantically placed his hands on Graham's shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me." He whispered.  His voice vanished and his throat became scratchy.  Graham ducked and ran to the stairs. He dodged sleeping people and ran outside. Once outside, he started to cry. He didn't stop running until he made it to his house. There, he went to his backyard and ran to the creek where the little bridge resided. It was perfectly isolated, so Graham could cry as loud as he wanted.

Why would Alex do such a thing? He trusted him. He was in love with him. Alex was his first love. First love never lasts, really. Maybe they just had a purely physical relationship. Maybe it was never meant to grow and flourish in the first place. Maybe Alex can only be satisfied with one person for so long.

These were all things that Graham thought while soaking his feet (with shoes on) in the freezing creek water. He also vomited. That made him feel better.


	11. the aftermath (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the aftermath of the party.

\---Saturday---  
/midday/  
_**  
**_

_*******the guest room** _

Streaks of sunlight seeped through the half-drawn blinds and landed upon Alex's face. There was no movement in the room except for the dust particles that could be seen floating around in the light.

He opened his eyes. Sunlight instantly flooded through his pupils. Not used to the sudden light, Alex sat up quickly. After rubbing his eyes and blinking away the afterimages, alas, he saw Damon fast asleep next to him. He had a vague memory of what happened last night, but the parts about his logic and decision making seemed to be wiped clear. He was just about to bolt out of there, but he thought that the right thing to do was to wake Damon, sort things out, and then search for Graham.  ** _GRAHAM!_  ** Holy shit! Where was he? Was he okay? Was he in the same situation as Alex?

Alex jumped out of the bed and put on the nearest shirt and a belt to fasten his pants that were lying on the floor. How'd they both get naked? He didn't remember taking  _all_  of his clothes off. His memory cut out after he orgasmed with Damon. He  _orgasmed_ with  _Damon_??? The more he remembered this situation, the weirder it got.

"Pssst. Damon." Alex rubbed his bare chest to get him to wake up.

"Nnnnnnot nowww."

"Wake  _up!_ " Alex shook him a bit.

"Humph." Damon rubbed his eyes a bit and his gaze fell on Alex who was sitting up by him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Pleeeease tell me that you don't remember last night." Alex plead.

"Last night?" Damon looked confused, and then something clicked inside of his mind. "Ohhhh. Oh, wow. Okay... I do remember..." He hit his face with his hand and groaned. "It wasn't your fault, I was the one who brought you here."

"I wanted it just as much as you. I couldn't help but to imagine a brief pornographic image of us at that moment in time. And I couldn't find the person I came here with. I'm incredibly sorry."

"Well, remember how we could barely think because we were under the influence? That definitely fucked up our judgement."

"You're right, Damon."  Alex pinched the bridge of his nose because of the massive headache he woke up with.  "I would never have thought you were into blokes as well, though." Alex chuckled.

"Just really attractive blokes."

"Thanks. You're actually hot, yourself. This is the only time you'll hear me tell you this though."

Damon smirked, but quickly corrected himself. "Justine probably thinks I left her to deal with this mess on her own."

"That reminds me. I  _reeaaallyy_  have to get going now. Cheers! Oh! And thank you for the hand job." Alex winked and ran out of the door into the hallway in search of Graham.

Once he took a couple paces forward, Graham backed out of a doorway and bumped right into him. Graham was always around Alex.  They both fell to the ground and once he recognised Alex, he stood up quickly. His face looked really weirded out and ill.

Alex and Graham cleared things up and were about to go home when thick-headed Damon stepped out all disheveled-looking and shirtless. He asked Alex to give him his shirt and belt back.

Graham picked it up really quick that something was definitely going on and stormed out of there.

Alex turned towards Damon. "You idiot! Do you realise what you've just done?!"

Damon looked utterly confused. "What? Oh. You and Graham?"

Alex sat down in the middle of the hallway and buried his face in his hands.

"I am so  _soooo_  sorry. I didn't know." Said Damon he approached a sobbing Alex.

"How could you have known? I fucked up, Damon. I fucked up!"

"As much as you wish you could go back in time and prevent last night, you can't. The best thing to do is to be honest to Graham. Just tell him exactly what you told me earlier. Something about you having a pornographic fantasy and that you couldn't find him."

Alex looked up. "Thanks, that helps a lot, Damon." He said sarcastically.

"Look. I'd love to stay here and try to help, but I have my own relationship to save."  Damon stepped around Alex, who was still on the floor, and entered Justine's room.

With that, Damon just left Alex to cry like a baby in the middle of the hallway. Alex got up and thought about going to Graham's house. That's most likely where Graham was. Alex got up and trudged towards the staircase. Sniffling and wiping his tears with his hoodie sleeve, he left the house and felt extremely disoriented. It was midday, he was hungover, sobbing, and walking to his betrayed lover's home.  A perfect start to his day.

It seemed like it took forever for Alex to arrive at Graham's. He thought about knocking on the door, but what if he wasn't home? And how would Alex explain his crying and the absence of Graham to the parents?

He walked around to the back of the house, seeking shade from the sun. Off in the distance, he could see a little creek flowing and some stepping stones that were following it.

He heard some sniffling and little yelps in between (Graham wasn't as isolated as he thought) so he followed the stones. Sure enough, he could see a pair of feet dangling off of a little bridge that were submersed in the running water.

Alex wiped tears off of his puffy eyes once again and walked slowly over to Graham.

"You know, I'll feel much better if you're not here." Graham said before he looked at Alex's face. Once he did look at Alex, it was apparent that they both were crying a lot.

"That's *sniff* why I've come here. So that I could apologise and then if you want, you could never see me again. I just want to *sniff* provide closure."

"I don't need any fucking closure. You and Damon slept with each other. That's all I need to know!" tears streamed down Graham's face.

"Well you left me and I was all by myself. Do you think it's fun to have your boyfriend leave you at a party? No!  Plus, I can't exactly make rational decisions while I'm drunk. No one bloody can!"

"But with Damon though?"

" _Damon_  was putting the moves on  _me_ ( _*_ that was a big lie).And do you really think that I can remember why I went to bed with him?"

"But he's like, straight."

"Well apparently not!"

Graham winced at the thought and stared blankly at the creek.  "Sit down, Alex."  He scooted over to provide an adequate amount of space for Alex to sit.

The older boy looked at the spot and gingerly sat down.  

"Look at me and say that that you're not bored of me." Graham said.

"Graham. When I think about you, it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm. It's nice to have somebody who you can talk to and love to be around 24/7."

"How do you think I feel? You look like a fucking cherub."

"A what?"

"An angel."

"Shut up. You're exaggerating."

"Are you blind? You must be bloody daft not to realise how you look like. I'm surprised you even approached me in the first place."

"Well, I did need a lighter."

"Oh. That's right."

"I noticed that you were staring at me and I called you out on it. Remember?"

"You smirked at me though. What was that about?"

"You looked like a kid who dabbles paint and listens to Morrissey. I was extremely interested by you."

Graham wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve.  "Hmmm. You play the bass as well as being good-looking. That's what really made me love you."

"That reminds me, you said I left it here."

"Yeah, you did."

"So, do you want to walk me in and I can get it?" Alex asked.

Graham looked down and thought about it for a couple of moments.  "Yeah, okay."

Alex helped Graham get up and they went inside of his house.


	12. quittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Graham discuss their relationship.

\---Saturday---  
/midday-evening/

It turned out that Graham's parents went out for lunch, figuring that he was at Alex's house. Graham's sister was at her friend's house. That left the house vacant for the two boys.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Graham quietly asked Alex as he went to pour himself a glass of Pinot.

"Wine is good."

He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and took the cork out of the bottle.  Pouring the dark beverage into the glasses he snuck glances at Alex.

After Alex got his glass, he followed Graham upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and sipped the wine in silence.

"Cigarette?" Graham asked.

Alex nodded and Graham pulled one out of his pack and handed it to him. He subtly placed it between his lips and Graham lit it for him.

Alex ran his hand through his hair and stared at his bass guitar that was across the room. It was a very awkward situation considering that they were just sitting there with nothing to say.

Graham fidgeted and sat against his headboard.

"Alex." he whispered.

Alex's gaze broke away from the guitar to look at Graham's big chocolate eyes.

"I think we need to take our relationship slower. It hasn't even been a week and we've already slept with each other a number of times."

"We  _are_  sort of rushing things, come to think of it."

"I don't want sex for us to become a casual thing. I want to experience something special. You know?"

"Yes." Alex smiled a little, natural smile. "I don't care if we ever have sex again, I just want to be around you, with you, Gra."

Graham blushed and covered his mouth with his hand. "Well of course we'll have sex..."

Alex laughed and took another sip of his wine.

"I quite like it when we spend a long time kissing. I think that's my favourite thing to do. To lay next to you and get acquainted with your body as well." Graham admitted.

"Do you want to do that?"

"I'm still a bit pissed-off at you, Alex."

Alex felt quite guilty, faked a laugh, then took a drag from his cigarette. He clumsily jerked his hand causing wine to slosh on his hoodie (which has been through a lot of staining...) "Shit. At least it's black." he pointed out.

"You can't help but to be a romantic, can you?" Graham laughed.

Alex smirked and scooted up by Graham. They awkwardly stared into each other's eyes. Alex's vision landed on Graham's pink lips and he slowly closed the gap between them. Graham thought about protesting the kiss to get his point across to Alex that he just can't kiss him and he will stop being cross. His lips felt so good though. Graham couldn't manage stop himself from indulging. He felt corrupted to have allowed Alex to pleasure him like this.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. It wasn't anything fast moving- it was incredibly pleasurable and sweet. Their lips moved in unison while their hands caressed each other's face, neck, and body. This confirmed that Graham couldn't stay mad at Alex.

Their lips were getting sore and swollen for the extended amount of time that they spent sucking face. Graham moaned once Alex started to lick his neck, and he instantly regretted it.

That moan made both of them really horny.

"Alex. This wouldn't be one of the times where we have casual sex, you know. It would think this would be pretty special."

Alex laughed at Graham's sudden horniness. It contradicted everything he had just told him about their relationship advancing at a fast pace.

"I'll let you fuck me this time." Alex bluntly stated.

The surprise of what Alex said turned Graham on even more. He'd never really banged Alex. Alex usually did all of the work. Now it was his turn. That scared Graham a bit, but also invigorated him at the thought of dominating the older boy.

The twosome continued to kiss and Graham pinned Alex to the bed and got on top of him. They didn't need to say anything, they just automatically knew what to do and Graham got right to the point.

Having observed prior what Alex did to pleasure him, Graham reciprocated it onto the older boy. He pulled Alex's pants down and started to grind on him with his jeans. Alex squirmed from the sensual friction. His hands grabbed the bedsheets and he bit his lip while looking into Graham's eyes.

He slid his underwear off and continued to grind up against Alex's hard on. The friction between his bare cock and Graham's jeans was unbearable.

"Gr-Graham. Just please f-fuck me."

"Can I put  _Slanted and Enchanted_  on first? I've always wanted to have sex to this."

"Ummmph.  Please make it quick."

Graham got off of Alex and ran over to his record player. He fumbled around his collection a bit and finally found the damn thing. He placed the needle on the record and then returned to Alex. He took his pants and underwear off before he got back on to the bed. "Summer Babe (winter version)" had begun to play, it's loud guitars seeping out of the low volume speakers.

Graham resumed mounting Alex and rubbed both of their cocks against one another.  Alex bucked his hips as he grew more impatient.

"I don't have any lube." Graham realised.

"That's okay. Just go in dry."

Graham cringed at the thought of having dry sex.

"Alex can you, like, lick my penis?"

Alex was starting to get frustrated. "Get over here."

Graham crawled up by Alex's face. He grabbed Graham's throbbing cock and pressed his tongue against it, making sure to get saliva everywhere.

"Happy now?" asked Alex.

Graham nodded his head and scooted back. He aligned his hips with Alex's entrance and slowly pushed in. His penis was surrounded by Alex's bodily warmth.

He thrusted his hips at a quick pace. Alex's chest was rising rapidly from his heavy breathing. Graham's mission now was to find Alex's prostate and bang the hell out of it. It didn't take too long for that to happen.

Once he hit it, Alex practically screamed. Graham kept at it and Alex moaned like a whore with almost every thrust. Graham didn't ever think it was possible to make Alex moan this much. He wasn't usually that loud during sex.

Graham's generally sedentary life took a toll on him. He got tired out rather quickly and could hardly thrust anymore. Alex acted quick and switched places with him. He slid down on Graham's erection before Graham could even catch his breath.

Alex positioned himself where every time he slid down, his prostate would be hit. Graham was left to just relax while his penis was being pumped and watch the pale boy ride him. Alex threw his head back and scrunched his eyes tight.  "I'm gonna cuuuummm." Alex moaned.

"Wait!" Graham said.  His strength replenished and returned them to the original position they were in. Alex's hair was spread out in strands on the pillow as he was now being banged harder.

Alex's seed splattered all over their shirts and stomachs as he arched his back up from the bed.

All that was left was for Graham to orgasm. Alex was having the time of his life as he rode out his own climax.

"Don't pull out when you cum." Alex told Graham.

He orgasmed soon after seeing Alex like that. Graham's cum lined the inside of Alex.  Both boy's mouth formed a perfect O-shape from the feeling of the potent fluid lubricating the process.

After slowing down and becoming tired again, Graham pulled out and crawled next to his buzzed partner.

"Are you still mad at me?" Alex asked.

"Shut up." Graham said before kissing his sweet spot. He encased Alex, who was shivering post-orgasm. They laid there like that forever. That was until Graham could hear the garage door open by his mum. 

"I need to clean us up. This looks reeeeally suspicious." Graham said.

"Just use my hoodie. It's dirty anyways." Alex said.

Alex picked it up off of the floor and handed it to Graham. He started to wipe Alex's lower abdomen and thighs. He didn't know why, but something about cleaning up Alex felt very paternal and that oddly comforted him.

"I guess you wont be wearing this anytime soon." Graham said while holding the soiled black garment.

He got up and put his pants back on and helped Alex get on his. They made the bed and tidied up a bit more, then cuddled together.

Graham thought that he should tell his mum that he came back home and Alex was over. He went downstairs and she said that they were inseparable and were meant to be best friends. Graham wanted to laugh because she didn't know the extent of their relationship.

He and Alex sat in the room talking and cuddling for the remainder of the afternoon. They planned to spend a night on the town and would tell Graham's parents that they would be sleeping over at Alex's. They plotted that once they get outside to walk there, they would actually go to the bus stop and ride to Colchester. Since Graham hadn't been formally introduced to Alex's parents yet, it would be suspicious if the two boys came to the house late at night after they had been to town.

"Maybe we could set up a tent in the woods behind my house." Graham suggested. "It would be quite romantic to spend the night there with you."

"I'll bring a backpack then so we could set it up before we catch a bus. It'll be all ready when we return."

"I'll make sure to get pillows and bedding to lay down in it."

They bounded down the stairs for supper and Graham's dad had come home. They all sat down for supper. Seeing that his parents already had a bit to drink, Graham asked if he could sleep over at Alex's for the night. They happily agreed because they were fond of Alex's personality and thought he was a good influence on Graham.

The plan was set. They went outside, set the tent up by the creek, and walked to the nearest bus stop.

It was 6 pm when the bus came. That left them plenty of time to actually do things when they were there. They boarded the dirty fluorescent-lit vehicle and sat together holding hands.

Graham thought that when they were together, they could make anything happen (even if it was just spending the night out).


	13. destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realises that their relationship was destined to occour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this story is told by an anon narrater, but i wanted to shake things up a bit and try out some POV writing. tell me what you think. enjoy!!

\---Saturday---

/evening/

**~~*~*Alex's p.o.v.**

Graham looked a bit nervous as he clung on to my arm for the whole ride. I knew that we were almost to Colchester and he'd feel better once we were there. I rubbed his warm back to comfort him. It's nice to have someone that you can constantly touch and feel, especially when they encourage you to. If I would've known a few months earlier that Graham would be here, I would've been extremely excited about moving to Essex.

The bus finally arrived at the town and I stroked Graham's chin to get his attention. He looked at me with his big chocolate eyes. I love those eyes.

"Shall we go now, Graham?" I asked.

"Oh! Right. Yes, that'd be smart." he said. He obviously wasn't paying attention to what was going on. He did tend to space out often, but I liked that about him. He was a deep thinker.

We got off of the bus and walked down the sidewalk. We decided to stop into a little pub and order some pizza. We sat down at the bar and Graham started to gnaw on his fingers.

"Hungry, are we?" I asked, pointing out his bad habit.

"No, just a compulsion really." he said becoming insecure as if I pointed out some major flaw.

I quickly tried to change the subject. "Graham, you look  _soooo_  scrumptious. To bad we're in public..."

I watched as a crooked, little smile tugged on his lips. Before I got too carried away, the waiter came over and we ordered our food.

"You look really excited about the pizza." Graham told me.

"It's my favourite food. I have a strange passion for cheese."

He giggled. He probably thought that I was joking. I don't know of anyone else who loves cheese as much as I do. Oh well. To each is own.

Our food came and we dug in. Graham started to sip his virgin cocktail (bc underage) and I brushed fringe out of his eyes. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I just wanted to touch him constantly to confirm that he was mine.

"What do you say about going to see a movie, huh?" I asked him.

He nodded and pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

I paid the check once we were finished and we walked to the theatre. On the way, there was this lovely little ice cream place so we stopped to get some. At the counter, there was a girl working who looked oddly familiar. The cogs in my mind started to turn and I realised that it was Justine. 

"Hey Graham." she said. She knowingly observed me and Graham while we were holding hands. What  _did_  they do on Friday night?

"Good evening." he said as he rubbed his nose with his shirt sleeve. "Did you find Damon?"

"Yeah. He came into my room shortly after you left and we  _made up,_ if you know what I mean _."_ she winked at Graham and I nearly choked. Damon has a phenomenal drive.

"Hey, can I have some rum raisin?" I asked pointing at the ice cream display, desperately trying to change the awkward subject.

Graham told her what he wanted as well and I paid. We left, waving goodbye of course, and sat at a table on the outside patio. It was dark out, but we were under a lamp post.

"You look uncomfortable, Alex." Graham told me in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry, that was just really weird back there."

"She told me that I told her I was gay.  I don't remember saying that, I was drunk, but I guess she thinks that she has a 'gay best friend' now."

"Oh, and I suppose that she knows we're dating." Graham usually didn't open up to people like that. I guess you tend to bond with someone when you spend a night together. I instantly cringed at the thought of Damon and me. How could I have been such a slut? He must think that I'm a whore, especially when I tried to get him to pay me.

"I didn't say anything about you, but she probably drew conclusions that we were." Graham said as he reached for my hands. He was exactly what I needed in my life; a smart, steady, lovely person to keep me balanced. I'm glad I got away from Bournemouth when I did. I was really starting to slip away from the face of the Earth. People were looking for me. I needed to get away. Change my reputation. Start a new life. My dad's job promotion required us to move. It was fate.

My parents really did need to meet Graham. I want him to come over all the time. I need him, and I'm quite sure that he needs me. He licked his chocolate ice cream cone and I stroked his chin and cheeks. He looks so innocent.

"I love you." I said. My heart felt as if it instantly grew a few inches in my chest. Those three words were long overdue.

His eyes widened. "Do you really mean that? Or are you just s-saying that?" He asked while he held my hand to his face.

I nodded, unable to speak. My throat felt dry and my eyes started to tear up.

"I don't deserve you, Gra. You're so pure and gentle natured." He shook his head when I said that.

"Alex. Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone like you to just pop into my life? "

I leaned over and kissed his pink little lips. I could care less if people were watching. I needed to do this. He was so soft and sweet.

"Do you want to go back home and ditch going to a movie?" He whispered into my mouth.

I disconnected our lips and nodded my head. I got up and and grabbed his hands. We ran down the sidewalk laughing and being fully possessed by infatuation, eager to get back to our little camp. We stopped at the bus stop and kissed some more. Something about Graham just always made me want to feel his lips.

"Alex."

"Mmmm, Graham?"

"Bus."

I turned around and there it was, waiting for us. I blushed at the bus driver for having seen me and Graham like that and dropped a couple of coins in to pay for our ride. We got to our neighbourhood, walked to Graham's house, and then retired to our tent.

It was lovely there. The only sounds I could hear were the buzz of insects, the creek water, and Graham's steady breathing. We took our trousers off and cuddled together underneath the blanket. I kissed his sweet little lips and twirled his hair around my fingers.

"I love you." I whispered again.

"I love you too."

I felt his heartbeat travel from his warm chest onto mine. I was sent into a world where I was floating with galaxies and billions of stars. I felt weightless. The burdens of my body were left someplace else. My love for Graham was untouchable, unfathomable, indescribable. How could I feel so strongly for someone that I haven't even known for a week? It was destiny. I found my soulmate. I fell asleep holding them.

 

_fin_


	14. epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been two years

**~~*~*Graham's P.O.V.**

I sat by the living room window and impatiently waited for the mail man. Alex's letter should've arrived any day now. The last time he wrote to me was two months ago. I kicked my feet up on the sofa and thought about what he would say this time. He usually wrote me poems or short little updates on his life and would go on about how French was so difficult. He occasionally threw in some "I miss you"s and described me as this star that he feels he constantly orbits around. It was very generous for him to say those things.

I was about to start a visual arts course at Goldsmiths University, where Alex enrolled for French. I could hardly wait to be reunited with him. He did come to visit me for holidays, but the most we saw each other before he started Uni was last summer. I missed how he would practically drag me to the pool in order for me to go swimming. I would suggest that maybe me and him should just take a bath together instead, but he said that I needed to get used to the public. We did eventually take a bath together though and I remembered waking up naked in bed with him the next morning. We should do that more often once I get there.

Year 13 at school had been soooo boring without him. I closed my eyes and thought of year 12. All of the times where we would spend our lunch out on the football field and only talk affectionate gibberish to each other. I remember his suprised expression when I showed him all of the sketches that I made of him (I didn't tell him that they were from the first day we met) and how his hands would stroke the contours of my back. And whenever I felt angsty, I could look forward to his kisses and soothing words.

The sound of an old auto engine made me snap out of my thoughts and back to reality. I lifted my head off of the pillows, looked through the window, and saw the mail man place an envelope inside of the mailbox. A stream of excitement flowed through me and I ran outside. Jerking the mailbox open, I pulled out a little white letter that said "Gra Coxon" in cursive.

I ran inside and ripped the damn thing open. After I quickly climbed the steps to my room, I plopped down on the bed.

 

 _Dear_ ****_Graham,_

 _College is great or_   _collège est magnifique_ _!  French has been rewarding and the arts program that they have here would be perfect for you.  Did I tell you about Damien already? Well anyway, he went completely batshit yesterday and poured buckets of paint on all of his sculptures.  I don't really spend time in the arts room, but when I do, I usually witness madness like that.  You'll fit in well._ _I can not express how thrilled I am to finally see your cute little face again.  I'm already imagining us laying on the bed for hours without any reason to be interrupted._ _Oh, good news! The arrangement for us to become roommates this year proved to be successful. The thought of you, your soft skin, pink little lips, helps me to hang on until you come here. Why can't you just get here already? I've told you already how many times I spend thinking about you, right? Well, now I don't have to imagine you anymore. Hoorah!_

 _Je t'amie (I love you),_  
_Alex xoxo_

 

I reread the last couple of sentences a million billion times and felt warm tears start to roll down my cheeks. I kissed his writing and set it on my desk along with drawings and sheet music. I was only three weeks away from Goldsmiths and a new chapter of my life. Uni was a bit intimidating to think about, but at least I would have my love with me. I wiped my eyes with my shirt and went downstairs to watch some telly.

Sitting down on the couch, I brushed my hair out of my face and adjusted my glasses. Who knows what people I will meet or what affect they will have on my life?

I laid my body out on the couch, closed my eyes, and focused my mind on my chest. I took in deep breaths and that area began to feel tingly the more I concentrated. Soon, I could only feel my heart pumping blood to my body. I thought about how that one organ has so much influence on the world. Break it down to tissue and then to cells and then to atoms. All of those atoms created me and the people who I love. I have the power to be whatever I want to be and love whoever I want to love. Alex. Alex Alex Alex. I smiled at the thought of him and my heartbeat sped up.

I painted a picture of a vibrant red heart with blue veins that evening to give to him once we would settle down in our room. Settle down in each other's arms.  Being nurtured by his words.  Kissed by his lips.


End file.
